


A Tempting Curiosity

by niveuos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Percy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sexuality Discovery, Shy Jason, Smut, Supposedly straight Jason but, Top Jason, Vibrators, a bit of angst but nothing major, i think, i think i have a jercy obsession, lol sike, oh yeah forgot to tag this one, the point of this is smut let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: When Percy found a housemate online, he wasn't expecting a shy blond boy like Jason, and he also wasn't quite expecting to fall in love with him. So when Jason decides to spend a day away from home for once in his life, Percy is quick to take advantage of the opportunity with a newly bought vibrator, until Jason arrives home earlier than intitially planned with a lot more on his mind than dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this half written for a while but after i completed my seven minute long drama solo for school as the character of percy jackson (still can't believe it was a legit option) i felt inspired to finish it off. and what do u know i actually like this one!!! enjoy it my dudes xx

When Percy had first moved in with Jason, he wasn't altogether sure what he had expected. They found each other online, both desiring to move out of their parents' homes now that they were in university, so they were quick to make plans once they discovered how close their universities were. The pair talked once over the phone, organised an apartment, then met for the first time once they were moving in.

Percy's first impression of Jason was that he was beautiful, in a strange, peculiar way. His blonde hair was swept up off his forehead in a messy manner, blue eyes shimmering with curiosity, face shaven. He was only just taller than Percy but with broader shoulders, jeans hanging around his waist loosely, hands clasped behind his back with nerves. Glasses sat atop his nose, the big black kind with the rounded lenses, and he smiled when Percy approached.

Soon, it became obvious that Jason didn't talk all that much. He muttered a hello along with a friendly greeting, before turning back around to help move all their stuff in. The apartment they had chosen was relatively small with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, but it was affordable and that's what mattered most. They spent the first couple of hours together figuring out some basic house rules but Percy did most of the talking. Jason smiled and nodded and didn't contribute much himself, yet Percy didn't mind. It made everything just that little bit easier.

Over the following months, Percy learnt more about Jason, little by little. He hardly ever left the house except for uni or work. He'd had a friend over twice, but he never went to anyone else's house as far as Percy could tell, unless he went elsewhere when Percy wasn't home. But he was always there when Percy returned, smiling and waving and coming out of his room to show he was making an effort to communicate somewhat. His door was always closed.

At first they didn't speak to each other much at all, because Jason was so shy Percy wondered how he had managed to get this far through life without collapsing in a heap on the floor from being so overwhelmed. Slowly, though, he opened up more, muttering things about himself when Percy asked and blushing when Percy got too close. He was very clever, which Percy found out when he left one of his assignments on the kitchen table with a big A scrawled across the top. Jason was studying astrophysics, or at least that's what Percy thought he was studying, which Percy didn't understand much at all. He was majoring in biology, which didn't have a lot to do with astrophysics, really.

Percy first realised he liked Jason in a romantic way when he brought the second friend over after university one afternoon. She was lovely in all the good ways, all smiles and laughter and positive energy, so Percy had no real reason to dislike her. However, he couldn't help grumbling to himself as he watched her snuggling up to him on the couch, or poking his knee or fiddling with his hair. Jason looked so comfortable with her that it made Percy's blood boil, which he later realised, after she had left, was pure jealousy. Percy was jealous of the girl. Percy wanted Jason all to himself.

A few days after the girl had been over, Percy decided to bring it up, because it had been eating away at his insides for longer than he could bear. Jason was playing video games and Percy was making lunch, which seemed to be a good enough environment to strike up the topic of conversation.

"So, that girl, the other day," Percy began slowly, not sure how Jason would react. Despite them having lived together for about five months now, Percy still didn't know what Jason was completely comfortable talking about. He was just so fucking shy it made Percy's insides flutter.

"Piper?" Jason asked to clarify, as if anyone else had been in the house since then.

"Yeah. She seemed to really like you." _Subtle_ , Percy thought to himself, almost snorting aloud. He wasn't good at this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know.

"I guess," Jason shrugged, focused on his game. Percy bit his lip, not satisfied with the answer.

"And, do you? Like her, I mean. You got along really well." Percy caught Jason's blush and felt his heart drop.

"No, I wouldn't say so. She's just a friend."

"That's not very convincing."

"I don't like her. In that way. I swear." Jason sounded defensive and Percy didn't like it but he didn't want to hurt himself more so he chose to drop it.

"Whatever you say," Percy dismissed, sitting down on the couch next to the slightly younger male, handing him a sandwich. Jason thanked him quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"By the way," Jason said, suddenly remembering something. "I'm not going to be home all day next Friday. So don't worry about dinner or anything for me." He said it so casually that Percy jumped, shocked at the suggestion.

"But you never go anywhere," he blurted, wincing at the way it sounded. _Clingy, much?_

"So?" Jason countered, raising an eyebrow. Percy hoped he didn't notice his blush.

"Nothing. Have a good time. I'll be home when you get back, I don't have any plans."

Jason didn't respond to that. He smiled, continuing on with his game, back to his usual quiet self. Percy liked him like this, sitting next to him on the couch, their legs touching in silence. It was calm and sweet and left Percy to imagine all sorts of scenarios until he had to think about dead animals and grandmothers to chill the fuck out.

Up until Percy had met Jason, he was technically straight. He'd had girlfriends, sure, and enjoyed their company. But he had absolutely no idea about the lifestyle surrounding a gay relationship, or the details it would entail. When he thought about all the things he could do with Jason, they mostly included activities he was aware of, such as mutual masturbation and sucking each other off. Percy had no idea where things would go from there. Besides, none of the fantasies would ever happen in reality, because Jason obviously didn't fancy Percy. The thought made him frown a little, disappointed.

That evening, when Jason was in bed with the door closed and Percy was lying wistfully on his side in a deep sleep, his entire view on the whole situation changed in a drastic fashion. It boiled down to a dream he had in which he woke up sweating, underwear damp and a flush on his face, having orgasmed in his sleep. It was dirty and it was hot and Percy would never be able to look at Jason in the same way again.

If he hadn't searched up how men had sex right before bed, the dream wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have imagined Jason pinning him to the bed, his mouth on his cock and fingers up his ass. He wouldn't have imagined Jason stretching him and sucking him and making him quiver in pleasure. Above all, he wouldn't have imagined Jason sliding up his body, dick pushing slowly into his hole, the searing sting of it sending his head spinning...

When Percy woke up in the middle of the night, he was high off post-orgasmic pleasure and shivering with sweat. Maybe these were the things that caused him to buy a vibrator online, one that would give him something to experiment with in case Jason ever decided that for some absurd reason he liked Percy back.

The next morning, Percy had all but forgotten about his late night purchases. He wanted to move on with his life and forget the whole incident had ever happened. While looking at Jason made him blush, when he busied himself with his uni assignments and texting friends he could ignore it somewhat. Jason noticed no difference in his behaviour, but that was mostly because he wasn't used to people paying attention to him at all. The fact that Percy even muttered a hello each morning made him smile.

The week passed by quickly, until Friday came around and Jason left in the morning, but not before saying goodbye to Percy and mentioning yet again that he'd be home late. Percy thought the gesture was cute. He blushed when the boy had left.

The day went by pretty regularly. Percy didn't have classes or work, so he stayed at home watching Netflix, but the apartment felt empty, somehow. Usually Jason would be sitting next to him, or at least Percy would know he was in his room down the hall with the door shut. He had the urge to text Jason, but didn't want to interrupt whatever he was up to. Also, clingy wasn't a word a Percy wanted to use to describe himself.

At around four o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Startled, Percy paused the television, not expecting any visitors today. Had he forgotten someone's birthday? Had he organised a party whilst drunk and forgotten about it?

Once he had opened the door, he was greeted by the postage man carrying a small package.

"Delivery for Percy Jackson?" he asked. Percy furrowed his eyebrows together for a moment, confused as to why he had a package at all. The memory struck him very suddenly, causing him to blush deeply and grab the package off the man with haste.

"Yeah, that's me. Do I sign somewhere?" The delivery man handed him a little electronic meter to sign. Percy did, muttered a thank you and closed the door, letting out a breath.

He had completely forgotten about the vibrator he'd bought about a week and a half ago. He wasn't even thinking straight when he had pressed confirm. Maybe he should look into putting a lock on his computer so he couldn't use it after two o'clock because this was not at all what Percy intended.

Percy considered returning it, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little curious about what the box contained. How would the vibrator work, anyway? He already had lube. Would it just....insert? Percy was terrified and excited at the same time.

After a few seconds of staring down at the box in his hand, he finally thought, _to hell with it_ , ripping off the packaging, and there it was. A little smooth blue silicon plug with a charger port, the cables laying neatly beside it. Before he even touched that, because he had to admit it was a little intimidating since he's only recently discovered he was not only attracted to girls, but boys, too, he grabbed the instruction manual.

It was all pretty basic. All he had to do was charge it up, make sure he was clean, prep himself and just stick it in. It had a wider base so that it wouldn't get lost inside his body, which he was grateful for since he didn't really fancy a trip to the hospital. Then it was a matter of flicking the switch and seeing how it felt.

It was simple, but Percy was nervous. He felt like doing this would be the next step, admitting that he was so deeply in love with his shy blond roommate that he'd masturbate thinking about him with a vibrator in his ass then just daydream about how beautiful and kind and lovely he was afterwards. _How pathetic_.

Jason wasn't coming home, so Percy retreated to his room, putting the vibrator on charge even though the manual said it came fully charged for your "own convenience". Percy felt maybe he was procrastinating.

After a quick (but thoroughly cleansing) shower, he scrolled through Instagram for a few minutes before his eyes fell on the vibrator again. He bit his lip, hesitating, before letting out a sigh and setting his phone aside. He could do this. It would feel good.

Of course, he knew he had to psych himself up. So he leant back on his pile of pillows, closed his eyes, and thought about Jason. It started off tame. He remembered his first smile, on the day they met, hands behind his back and scrunching his nose up when his glasses fell out of place in an attempt to fix them without using his fingers. He thought about the way Jason would sit staring at something when he was interested, whether it would be the television, a game or a book in his huge palms, so focused he wouldn't notice Percy's longing gaze.

Right now, Percy let his hand reach up to drop onto his heart. It was pounding loudly through his chest. His neck was flushed and his cheeks were pink.

He thought about the clothing Jason wore. Neat sweaters and tight jeans, graphic t-shirts and old converse. He had this hipster, vintage thing going on, sometimes parading around in Dr. Martens and torn hoodies from warehouse sales. Despite how so fucking typical it was, how he looked like a copy paste from an aesthetic tumblr blog, Percy couldn't help but be attracted. There was a reason it was an aesthetic. Jason was quiet, but he had an alluring sense of fashion that caused Percy's heart to skip a beat when he walked into the room.

Percy's hand lowered. It rested on his abdomen.

Then came the times he had caught Jason in a towel, leaving the bathroom, chest still a bit wet and hair dripping down his back. Percy didn't know when Jason worked out, if he had a set of weights in his room Percy was unaware of since he never went in there, but it was obvious he did since his chest was so chiseled and defined. Years could be spent staring at his arms, how they flexed when he picked things up, how strong his hands would be against Percy's wrists as he held him down.

At what point Percy had started palming himself through his shorts, he didn't know, but perhaps it was some time after remembering Jason in nothing but a towel. After coming this far, he didn't really think he had it in him to stop.

He delved into thoughts of fantasy. How Jason would approach him, shirtless because Percy wanted him to be, and trace his lips with his fingers. How his breath would falter before they kissed. Jason's arms, wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Jason slotting a thigh between his legs, tongue in his mouth, as Percy would thrust against him with a moan, shameless, Jason's hands gripping tightly to his ass.

Reaching a hand into his real shorts, Percy started to jerk himself off slowly, quickly spitting on his palm to avoid chafing. A small mewl escaped his lips.

Jason, pulling him to bed. Jason, throwing him down against the mattress, hand pulling his shirt up and over his head, licking down his front and sucking over the buds of his chest. Not his own hand in his pants. Not his own fingers drifting further back, slicked with lube, massaging his rim.

Percy moaned loudly this time, Jason's face and fingers hovering in front of his closed eyelids. He'd never touched this area of his body before. It was weird, but imagining Jason touching him in the one place he probably esteemed as his most private was strangely but strongly arousing.

Tentatively, Percy pushed a single finger into himself, eyes still closed, and winced. It didn't feel right and the stretch burned a little, but he managed to relax and push further, wiggling a bit. He kept going, pushing in and out until it felt good, but he didn't know why it did. None of this kind of thing made sense to him but he didn't really care as he imagined Jason biting down on his neck, licking and sucking, his long finger pumping in and out of him. He couldn't help but moan lowly again, fading into a whimper.

Feeling constricted, he pulled all of his clothing off, allowing the cool air of the room to hit his skin and cause his nipples to harden. He squeezed more lubricant onto his fingers, this time inserting two rather than one. A short yelp escaped his lips, still not quite used to the intrusion, but he found the more he pushed and twisted and scissored the better he felt. There were breathy whines and moans echoing around the room, sounding filthy and obscene, but it didn't take him long to realise they were his own as the flush continued to creep up his neck, invading his cheeks.

Almost regretfully, he pulled out his fingers, eyes falling upon the vibrator still on charge on his beside table. He was worked up in a sex-crazed, horny frenzy, mind racing with images of Jason's arms, his chest, his ass, his cock (which Percy, unfortunately, hadn't seen, but he could envision). Because of his state, he was no longer embarrassed, quick to yank the small device off charge and switch it on. With hardly an ounce of hesitation he manoeuvred the object towards his rim, still pulsing from the lack of stimulation provided by his fingers. With a short breath he pushed it in, eyes immediately falling shut as he did so, back hitting the mattress behind him as he shuddered.

Percy had expected a lot of things, but he hadn't expected the shivers travelling all the way up his spine, or for his legs to tremble involuntarily as the vibrator perfectly massaged his prostate. He was unable to hold back his voice as he twisted and pushed the vibrator harder against his prostate dirtily, no longer caring just how spread open and vulnerable he was or how slutty he looked like this, one hand fisted around his cock and the other pushing a foreign, vibrating object up his ass. It felt like heaven. He thought about Jason walking in, discovering him like this, eyes wide, shocked and uncertain, Percy panting his name continuously on his lips, thrusting up into his own fist...

It took him a few seconds to realise he wasn't exactly fantasising anymore. There Jason was, standing like a deer in the headlights in his doorway, one muscly arm still gripping the doorframe as he had entered. Percy knew the embarrassment and fear should have probably kicked in by now, but he was so turned on and hot for Jason that he couldn't help but simply moan louder and press down onto the toy, eyes wide open and staring into Jason's own surprised blue oceans.

"Please," Percy choked, voice croaky, speaking for the first time in forever. "Jason, please." Those two words felt like the only ones in his entire vocabulary. He couldn't think of anything else.

Gulping and not saying a word, Jason stepped forward, far more tentative than Percy felt. He stopped at the foot of Percy's bed, kicking off his shoes, then just stood there for a moment, looking down at Percy holding his own length, then further at the vibrator in his hole. He gulped again.

"Please," Percy begged again, not particularly enjoying his slow pace. Jason blinked, snapping back up to Percy's face and licking his lips, crawling up towards him on the bed. He delayed for only a moment longer, then swatted Percy's hand out of the way on his cock and replaced it with his own. Percy immediately moaned, the feeling of someone else's hand so much better than his own, especially because it was Jason.

Jason's other hand replaced Percy's on the top of the vibrator, pulsing it in and out, grinding it against his prostate in time with the jerking of his hand. Percy gasped, back arching, mouth hanging open. The pleasure he was currently feeling was unlike any other he had ever felt before. It felt like every deactivated nerve in his entire body had suddenly awoken, shattering his bloodstream, sending waves upon waves of bliss coursing through his body.

"Jason, shit, so good," he gasped, pushing himself closer to Jason's body, wanting his hands all over him but they stayed glued to the two most sensitive points, unwavering.

"Yeah?" Jason whispered breathily, not looking into Percy's eyes. He alternated between staring at his cock, his ass or his neck, and Percy briefly wondered if he was thinking about kissing it.

"Fuck, yeah," Percy mewled, thrusting up again, hands fisted into the sheets around him, eyes desiring to screw shut but he wanted to watch Jason's face like this while he could. His bottom lip between his teeth, eyes almost confused, as if he didn't know what he was doing as he spit back down onto his hand to make the glide of his palm easier on Percy's throbbing cock. "Faster, please, gonna come," Percy choked again, not even disconcerted at how soon it had been since Jason started touching him that he felt the desire to orgasm, because it all felt too good for him to care.

It didn't take many more thrusts of Jason's hand for the heat to pool in his stomach and overflow, coming loudly into the hand that wasn't his own, a soft and shaky, "Fuck," escaping Jason's lips. Jason immediately removed the vibrator from Percy's ass and he whimpered at the loss, legs clenching together as Jason jerked him a few more times to get through his orgasm. Despite all that, Percy still felt aroused, because there Jason was, cheeks flustered and hair a bit lost, glasses falling off his nose. He was right there on Percy's bed, looking as shy and abashed as ever and Percy wanted him desperately.

"Jason," Percy whispered again after seconds of quiet, hands shaking. "Please. Need you. Please."

Jason finally looked up into his eyes, crawling slightly further up the bed, knees now planted either side of Percy's thighs. "I-I'm straight," Jason insisted, but he kept moving up, elbows resting on either side of Percy's head, their noses almost touching.

"I know," Percy said softly. They stared at one another, until by some miracle Percy managed to convince him with his eyes, then Jason reached down to insert three fingers into Percy's oversensitive hole.

Percy had expected one or two, but definitely not three. The stretch was almost uncomfortable, but it felt good, because it wasn't his own fingers, and they went so much deeper than he ever thought he'd be able to manage. Jason pushed them in and out experimentally, before twisting and curling them around some until he'd found Percy's abused prostate.

Percy didn't expect to scream, but he did. The pleasure was almost too much, after having the vibrator buzzing against him for so long. He found himself forcing down on Jason's fingers, desperate for more inside of him, wanting to feel so full he couldn't breathe.

After a couple of minutes of sexual torture, once Percy was a blubbering twitching mess beneath him, Jason pulled back and threw off his clothes, dumping them in a heap on the floor. Percy was very pleased to see his thick cock immediately bouncing up against his stomach, a size Percy could definitely appreciate and would hopefully be able to explore more later on. _Not so straight after all_ , Percy thought, almost chuckling to himself, but his almost laugh got lost in a groan as Jason tugged at himself a few times, licking his lips.

"Got any condoms?" he asked, voice soft, still with a hint of unease.

"Top drawer," Percy replied immediately, head dropping back to lay against the pillows. He let in a deep breath. This was it. He was actually about to have gay sex with his housemate. His shy, introverted, hot as all fuck housemate was about to stick his giant cock up Percy's ass and Percy was probably going to moan so loud he wouldn't be able to look at himself the same way in a mirror ever again.

He felt a presence looking over him, the weight shifting on the bed as Jason lined himself up. "Open your eyes," the other boy whispered, and Percy did, finding himself face to face with the sky, blue eyes twinkling with nerves above him. Percy nodded, giving Jason the permission to push in, and push in he did.

The feeling was indescribable. It took a while for him to adjust to the sheer size of the intrusion, but Jason didn't make any sound of complaint, just waiting for Percy's physical signs to go in further. Inch by inch he entered, until he couldn't go any further with the position they were currently in. Jason made a grunt of disapproval, pulling out suddenly, causing Percy to whine until a pillow was placed under his hips and his legs were thrown over Jason's shoulders, allowing the blond boy to thrust all the way to his hilt without obstruction.

Percy inhaled sharply, relishing in the feeling of being filled up so rapidly. His hands found Jason's body, holding on to him somewhere, but he didn't entirely know where as his eyes were glazed over and his head was thrown back as Jason slowly thrusted in and out, groaning as he did. Percy felt complete like this, their bodies joined together where it felt the best, nudging his ass back against Jason's cock determinedly, wanting to go faster. Jason took the hint, beginning to thrust with much more intention, mouth hung open as he stared down at the connection between them, entranced by the sight of his own cock sliding in and out of the brunet's body with ease.

Neither of them spoke, but Jason gave a sharp yell of warning before he came first. Since Percy had already orgasmed he was a little more difficult, but Jason was quick to pull out and insert the vibrator back in, grinding it against the boy's prostate until he came again with a cry. Their breaths intermingled with one another as Percy rode out his orgasm against Jason's hand, until the vibrator was switched off and pulled away with a slight sob on Percy's behalf.

The room was silent albeit their breathing. Percy opened his eyes to see Jason sitting at the edge of his bed, facing away from him, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Percy was immediately overwhelmed with an all consuming feeling of guilt, because Jason was his friend and he'd somehow convinced him to have sex with him, because Jason probably had so many regrets he'd be moved out of their apartment by the end of the week and they'd never speak to one another again.

"I'm so fucking sorry- " Percy began, but was interrupted.

"Don't you dare," Jason said, voice oddly calm. "You didn't do anything. If anything, I should be sorry. I took advantage of you."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, almost laughing. "I literally had a vibrator up my ass and was chanting your name when you walked in. Pretty sure that means I was keen for your cock."

Jason winced, and Percy felt bad at his choice of wording. When things got awkward, he often resorted to badly timed humour. In this situation, it was almost cringeworthy

"I didn't think- I mean I thought- " Jason broke off, clearly conflicted.

"Thought what?" Percy prompted, feeling hesitant for the first time since Jason had entered the room.

"I was straight. I was meant to be straight."

"You still could be," Percy offered, although it pained him to say it. He didn't want Jason to be. He wanted Jason to come over and kiss his forehead and tell him he'd just had some of the best sex of his life.

Jason scoffed. "No I can't. I just stuck my dick up your ass, Jackson. I don't think I can call myself straight after that." Percy jumped, not used to hearing such words escape Jason's lips. He could imagine a frustrated sneer, looking out of place on Jason's lips.

"Well, like, some girls watch lesbian porn even though they aren't attracted to women. It's, like, the sexual act that turns them on, not exactly the fact that there's vaginas... Some gay guys say they used to still get hard when they had sex with women, even if they later realised they weren't into them! It's just the nature of it. It doesn't mean you have to change your sexuality." With every word that escaped Percy's lips, his heart hurt. He didn't want to be the encouraging friend, but he knew he had to be.

"I was at Piper's house today," Jason said, suddenly back to a conversational monotone, disregarding Percy's precious words. Percy didn't say anything, sitting up, using a nearby tissue to wipe himself up. "I'm pretty sure I spent the whole day thinking about you. I didn't even know why, I guess you're like one of the only people I talk to and I missed you in that sense... I was still thinking about you when she came onto me, reading the signs I'm sure I had been letting off, kissing me on the lips." Percy felt his stomach flip. He hated the thought of that girl's tongue in Jason's mouth, claiming what Percy wanted to be his. "I thought I fancied her. I thought I would be into it. And the kiss was nice but I was still thinking about you and I didn't know why so I told her I had to go, then I come back and your door is closed and it's never closed..." Jason breathed deeply, running a single hand through his hair, Percy's heart racing. "I could hear you panting my name through the wall. I knew I should've just left it but I couldn't, and you were just all sprawled out with that fucking toy up your ass and all I could think about was how hot you looked." Percy's heart abruptly stopped, then started again at full speed. "So no, I don't think I'm straight," Jason concluded, finally turning around to look Percy in the eyes.

"You don't have to make any decisions- " Percy whispered, because he didn't want Jason to feel obligated, or pitying, or unsure.

"I want to make decisions," Jason snapped, cutting him off. Percy kept his mouth closed. "I can't change it. I didn't want to... I didn't want to feel this way about boys, it's scary, they can get so hurt..." Jason looked about to cry and Percy wanted to crawl into his arms, keep him safe, secure, happy.

"If it's any consolation I didn't realise I liked boys until you came along," Percy whispered, trying his luck at being comforting, and it seemed to work slightly, because there was a twitch of Jason's lips as he smiled in the most minuscule of ways.

"I'll admit that I'm scared and hesitant and don't know what to do because the world out there can be so damn unforgiving but... I'm looking at you now and I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful." Percy blushed, looking down at his hands. "And I've already had sex with you so to hell with it, honestly. We're doing everything in the wrong order anyway."

Jason leaned in, using a hand to tilt Percy's jaw until their lips were aligned, and with the slightest of pressures Jason opened himself up willingly to Percy, one hand in his hair and the other tracing his jawline. Percy sighed, content with his entire life even if just for the moments Jason's lips were connected with his, the world irrelevant as he sat in his own little bubble with Jason by his side, a supporting hand in his hair and the flicker of love on his two blushing cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> as always im shit at endings, but i hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought by commenting ! i am honestly obsessed with jercy but i need to write some more percico/nicercy and solangelo as well since those seem to be the more popular ships (lol i ship them all and nobody can stop me) plus i enjoy writing about them , just haven't finished any works from those ships since im trash. 
> 
> currently working on developing a solangelo college au, maybe a few more one shots and lots of drarry :')


End file.
